


You're All That I Need

by ShipsAreBeautiful



Series: 12 Days of Daxie [1]
Category: Becoming Nancy - Stiles/Drewe/Davis, Becoming Nancy - Terry Roland
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Thats basically just so i can include a specific song, you may have guessed what it is based on the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsAreBeautiful/pseuds/ShipsAreBeautiful
Summary: David and Maxie listen to Christmas music together, and Maxie wants David to dance with him. He refuses though... that is, until one particular song starts playing.
Relationships: David Starr/Maxie Boswell
Series: 12 Days of Daxie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564762
Kudos: 1





	You're All That I Need

December. The time of year where stress levels for people of all ages are extremely high despite society telling you to be happy while the sound of Michael Buble's voice plays everywhere you turn. What a time to be alive.

That last part especially was currently applying to David and Maxie, as It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas was playing over the radio. The two had somehow managed to find a sweet spot in time where they where the only ones in the house, and were therfore legally allowed to blast cheesy Christmas songs and dance along to them in the living room as no one was around to judge them.

The only issue was David. He was happy just sitting on the couch, listening to the music and watching his boyfriend carelessly sing and dance along, while Maxie was avidly trying to get him off it. 

Maxie had tried dragging David onto his feet multiple times already, and straight up begging was long overused. It got to the point where Maxie jumped onto the couch with him for a bit as if keeping the dancing on there would encourage him to move. It did not.

He was starting to lose hope that David would ever dance with him, but that's when he heard it. Last Christmas had just finished playing, and the announcement for the next one came on. Underneath The Tree. Also known as David's favourite Christmas song, said so by the man himself. 

'This is it', Maxie thought to himself. 'This is the one to get him moving.' He quickly praised Jesus internally, despite not being religious, and grinned at the radio. He was looking away from David to do so, but he knew that David had heard what was about to play and was probably preparing himself to give into Maxie's advances and finally dance with him. 

And eventually, the song started playing. 

Kelly Clarkson starts singing, and the two teens can't help but sing along. Although, since they loved the song so much, it was more like screaming. David and Maxie looked at each other as they belted out the lyrics, and David began to move. That is, he readjusted himself so that both feet where on the floor as opposed to on the couch. He is gay after all and can never sit correctly because of it. 

However, Maxie was having none of it. He saw the first sign of movement and hoped David would get up by himself, but that sadly wasn't the case. So, in a last ditch attempt to get him off the sofa, Maxie stopped singing, grabbed his hand, and bent down to be at eye level with David as the lyrics "Alone on Christmas day" were sung. 

"C'mon, babe. Just this one song? Please?" Maxie asked over the top of the music, putting on his best puppy face. And that was all like it took for David to finally give in. He rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the couch, prompting Maxie to pull him into a quick hug.

He placed one hand onto David's cheek while the other held onto his hand and sang along to the song again just at the end of the chorus. "You're all that I need underneath the tree tonight," was softly sang by both boys as they lovingly started into each others eyes, knowing that they truly meant it. To them, those words weren't just lyrics. They were a promise. And from that day forward, neither could hear the song ever again without thinking of the other.


End file.
